


Mother

by GonFreecss



Series: Kyalin advent calendar [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Kya is spending a lot of time with Mako and Bolin.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar)
Series: Kyalin advent calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Mother

That night Kya came back home later than usual. "Kya, where were you? I was not sure if you had fall asleep on the river or if you were in prision again" 

Kya laughed, "don´t worry honey I left that life behind. I took Mako and Bolin to the pro bending arena."

"And why did you do that?" 

"Because now I am their mother too". 

"What?! Kya, you are making no sense."

"Mako sees you like a mother figure, and honestly you act like one. So I came to the conclussion that if you were her mother then because I am your wife I am her mom too, and Bolin and Mako are brothers so I am gonna treat my childs equally." 

Kya was shocked when she heard Lin laugh. "You decided to adopt two adults man just because I am a good boss to one of them?. You are unique."

Kya smiled, "I am glad that you are acting so nice, these week they are coming to eat and they are bringing their boyfriends and Korra ans Asami with them".

"Kya, you did what?!"

And since that day, Lin had to take care of two boys, their boyfriends , their two best friends and her wife. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you like leave kudos/comments/bookmarks


End file.
